


and out came a woman

by 600ml



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Remnant knows no change, and until the four sisters come along, and then Remnant knows change for so long it forgets what it's like to be stagnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the first four character tags are talking about the original maidens from the world of remnant episode.

Remnant doesn’t know life, and it doesn’t know change. The waters lay stagnant, the land never quakes, and there is no difference in temperature and landscape from one place to the next. Some places have land in great heaps, and some places have water as far as the eye can see, but other than this there is no change in one part of Remnant to another. Eons go by with this never changing planet, until one day something changes. The water whirls and whirls and out comes a ball of white energy, which twists and turns and takes shape into what we would know as a person today. The woman looks around at Remnant and knows that it has never changed before, and she knows that there could be great things here if given the opportunity. So she gathers her energy and finds those she only knows as her sisters, who have been within the planet for decades but without the power to come out. There’s a green energy, then an orange one, then a purple one and they all form into women, similar to the first but all different in their own right.

They change Remnant, traveling around it and turning the water to ice and bringing snow down from the heavens, trees growing as big as you could imagine with leaves as far as one could see, grass and vines growing everywhere, the leaves turning brown and red when they get too dense and falling onto the ground, covering it like a blanket, heat burning down onto the ground and waves crashing onto sand, hurricanes and tornadoes forming when the women find each other.

But after centuries of finding Remnant beautiful in this state, they begin to find it lonelier than it makes up for, any time the sisters meet it presenting a danger to the world they so put so much work into created, and three other people not being much of a company. One day, they do meet, with a plan so great they don’t care for the dangers it presents. They meet and they put all of their energy together to create other living beings, and out of their power come a small pack of creatures they’ve never seen before, ones that look nothing like them. It’s not what they had in mind, but they watch these creatures with great curiosity as they grow in numbers and begin to travel to live in different places while others never seem to live anywhere for long, and they change in size and shape to live these new places, they produce new noises and eat new things and live in ways that the other’s didn’t. The sisters watch these creatures for decades, until they can’t possibly keep up with all the ways the creatures have grown and changed all by themselves.

And so they meet again, because while the creatures are of great interest they aren’t much for someone to talk to, even if their company is better than nothing. They’ve grown stronger over the years, this time they have more to put forth, they can make something more like them. And they do. They create more of these beings than they did the creatures, and if you didn’t know who the sisters were they would blend right in. But it didn’t go perfectly as planned this time, either. Some of the beings looked like the creatures, they had ears and tails and horns and wings and fins like them, things that didn’t belong there. And the beings without these features yelled at the ones that had them, they yelled and screamed and threw things and hurt them and killed them. And the creature-like beings ran, for that was all they could do, they ran and they ran until they were far from the others and they found creatures that looked like them but didn’t, and they befriended them and they protected each other.

The sisters returned to their watching, for they had been presented with predicaments like this with the creatures and they had thought nothing of it. These beings were company, but they weren’t godly. They would be foolish and fight instead of working together to be the greatest they could be. And the two kinds of beings lived, but they did not thrive; they did not grow the way the creatures did. They built homes to live in and banded together in villages, but their population barely maintained, they died often by the hands of the cold and the heat and the sickness they seemed so likely to catch. The sisters thought they had wasted their energy and time with these beings. They had given up on them, and they refused to help them the way they knew they could. They had never needed to help the creatures. Why weren’t these beings doing just as well, why weren’t they doing better?

But the sun, watching from her spot high in the sky, had not given up on these new beings. She had never taken interest in Remnant before, but she knew there was potential with them. She knew that if they could get the chance, they could and would build great things, magnificent structures and beautiful stories and loving connections. So she gave them a chance the only way she knew how, with something Remnant had never seen but she was made of: Fire.

The fire came down from up in the sky and hit a tree, setting it aflame and then another and then another and soon the whole forest was burning. No one had seen anything like this before. Everyone was watching, including the sisters, as the forest was destroyed, the lives of creatures and beings alike taken away by this great heat. The trees burned down and turned to ash, and after weeks what used to be a beautiful forest was nothing but ash and dust, and in the middle of it, stood a woman.

Her name was Yang. She didn’t know who gave her the name, or why, she simply knew. She needed to help the beings. She didn’t know why she needed to, but she knew that for as much as it was her duty she also wanted to. So she went from village to village, showing the beings fire and how they could use it for good. They could use it to keep warm on cold nights, they could use it to cook their food and boil their water so they wouldn’t get sick when they ate, they could use it to stop the bleeding of a wound. And the beings took these uses and found other ones as well, ones that Yang would never have thought of, and they began to thrive, they began to build.

They began to fight.

The beings began to fight each other constantly, for whatever reason they could think of. For more land, for more resources, to prove to other villages they were strong, to make others scared of them. They stopped thriving. They began surviving again. The sisters felt that they had won. They knew that the beings were a lost cause. This new god, she was a fool. Yang didn’t know what to do. She could only help them with knowledge, but her knowledge wasn’t useful when it was only being used to get better at killing other beings.

There was so much negativity in the air you could choke on it, on the death and the sadness that came with it, the wars and the pains and the fear, the anger and the resentment and the hatred, and out of all that came a woman, a woman with pale, pale skin and red eyes and strange markings, and with her she brought monsters, monsters who looked like her but didn’t, who chased after the beings and attacked them and killed them, all for nothing, the dead bodies of no use to the monsters who were driven only by the griping desire to kill the beings.

And the beings didn’t survive anymore. They were dying. They couldn’t live in a world so harsh, they weren’t built for it. They could fight back against the monsters but they could only do so much, they were only so strong. Their villages got smaller and smaller and smaller until they weren’t living in villages anymore, they were living in small packs of twos and threes and fours. And Yang looked on these beings who she wanted so desperately to live, to thrive, who she had dedicated her life to and she knew that she had to do something, something to help them, but what was there to do? She didn’t have the power to fight the monsters any better than the beings. Her fire would hurt them, but she’d burn down everything she was trying to save.

And so she sat, and she begged and begged for something to help these beings, to help them in ways that she could not, she begged the sun, she begged the sisters, but they couldn’t help, they had nothing to give. The beings were lost.

But then, the land rippled and shattered and different colored dust spilled out of the cracks in the ground and of this came a woman named Weiss, who was composed of white dust, who went to protect the beings and fight back against the monsters, who showed the beings how to use the dust within the land to help them in the journey to be thrive. The beings used to dust as weapons against the monsters and as tools to push themselves further, to make up for the things they lacked. The dust showcased their ability to survive and the intelligence they had, their want for something greater.

The beings didn’t fight with each other as much. They started banding together, going from villages to kingdoms, working together and going forward. There were still problems among them. The beings that shared characteristics with the creatures were still treated as lesser, always proving themselves over and over and giving to the other beings in hopes that they’d begin to see them as equals, only to have their work stolen and the other beings claim it as their own. One day, out of the shadows, came a woman. She had ears like a creature and the rest of her body like a being, and she looked at the beings and demanded this stop, demanded better treatment of her fellow, as she declared, faunus, who would not continue to live under human control. And the humans shook, for they felt it in her power and in her voice that she was unlike anything they had ever seen, that she was a goddess like the others spoken of, and they obeyed.

The humans and the faunus worked together, and civilization boomed. They began having festivals, where they danced and celebrated and worshipped. Some lasted only a day and only happened in one village, and others would last a full week and be kingdom wide. People would tell each other stories of a woman with short, orange hair appearing out of seemingly nowhere to take food from vendors and disappear without a trace. Despite the loss, it was told to be a sign of great luck and that the person would do well for the rest of the festivities.

At the same time, certain people began to get quieter, more appreciative of the world around them. These people would go out far from the rest of civilization, often on mountain peaks or sandy beaches. They’d lead peaceful lives of complete tranquility, rumors claiming that some were even able to interact with monsters without being attacked because there were no signs of negative emotions. They said that if you stayed still for long enough, you’d be joined by a man with long, black hair, but if you looked away from him for even the slightest second he’d be gone.

They say one day Yang looked upon a field of red roses, that were to never bloom and never had bloomed, as the world did not yet know flowers, and wanted more color in the world besides for the seemingly endless unicolor landscapes and so she gathered up all her energy and breathed another creation into being, and the field sprang to life with red, like the sun and the sand of deserts, and the roses went swirling upwards, the never before seen petals flying around, forming a twister into the sky. And then it stopped, the petals all returning to the flowers as if nothing had happened and standing before Yang in the field was another person, a person like her who was both more and less than human all at once.

They knew nothing, just their job. They went around the world, plants gaining petals and color as they went. The humans named them Ruby, after the red jewels they found, for it shared their favorite color. Ruby accepted this name with gratitude, not knowing anything different. The humans began planting gardens for them, and they went to the gardens with enthusiasm, growing the flowers bigger and better than the humans could in return for their efforts.

Young warriors were celebrated more and more every decade that went by. They defended others and gave humans and faunus more places to feel safe in the world, they were a sign that they would and could keep going. Eventually came along a girl named Pyrrha, who could slay the most terrifying monsters they’d laid their eyes on and who could defeat any living opponent. She was the most powerful person Remnant had ever seen.

Another deity had been born from this celebration of strategy, a deity that ended up at many of the places Pyrrha went to, and they talked and many would consider them friends, but both of them felt differently than that. They would never admit it, and they would continually step awkwardly around each other through what he would consider her very short life, until one day he looked at her and he looked at everything she had and everything she could do and he said, “I’m giving it to you,” and he kissed her and suddenly she was full of power, watching him die and being unable to stop it. And she vowed that no one would ever forget that Jaune was here.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt tag the sun... im sorry sun.. also sorry to the other sun for not being in this fic.  
> i wouldnt consider any of these characters major in this story since its just pretty much briefly going over all of them but i didnt want to tag a ship then call the death of half the ship minor so.


End file.
